


This That Hot Girl Bummer Anthem, Turn It Up and Throw a Tantrum

by my_blue_wheelbarrow (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/my_blue_wheelbarrow
Summary: Thor's getting jealous when Loki is flirting with some guy at school. He decides to show his little brother who he belongs to - in the school's bathroom.





	This That Hot Girl Bummer Anthem, Turn It Up and Throw a Tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'hot girl bummer' by blackbear ❂

Loki smiled his pretty smile, playing with his black curls as he talked to Steve, the stupidly hot jock who was probably relishing Loki's attention. 

Steve was actually one of Thor's friends - but who wasn't? - and Thor knew for a fact that he thought that Loki was one sexy tease. (But who didn't know that?)

Thor knew that, too. None of the other boys that had the hots for Loki, had him around them almost 24 hours and Loki dressed even more revealingly when he was at home.   
It used to bother Thor - always having to hide the need and want he had felt when Loki stretched all over him, trying to reach the remote. Or the way that is way too short shirt revealed his lean belly when he tried to get something out of the upper cupboards. Or when he deliberately let random things fall just to bend over and pick them up very _slowly_. 

One day that had changed. 

It was on a weekend, Thor had had a football game which their team lost painfully.  
When he came home and only Loki was there, blasting My Chemical Romance through the whole house, Thor snapped. 

He had barged into Loki's room, about to yell at him only to find his little brother on his back, two fingers shoved into his asshole, his other hand pumping his cock while whispering 'Thor' over and over. 

The older brother had almost fainted right then and there. It hadn't taken him long to be fully hard and almost drool at the sight of Loki. Then he had taken over one part of Loki's hands (the stroking part) and Loki had almost had a heart attack before he was moaning Thor's name. The rest of that night was sweaty history. 

Now Loki's seductive behavior wasn't a problem anymore. Thor could kiss and touch Loki wherever and whenever he wanted when they were home alone. Of course, they weren't doing that whole thing publicly. 

There were other problems now, though. 

When Loki found out that his feelings hadn't been unrequited, he began to tease and provoke Thor wherever he could. The little shit knew that Thor had a strong personality, getting jealous quite easily and if Loki wasn't using that. 

Thor barely suppressed a growl when Loki leaned towards Steve, the other boy putting an arm around the black-haired boy's waist. 

Thor was about to turn away and engage in the discussion his friends had or eat something when Loki's head turned towards him and there was his significant smirk on his lips. The smirk that challenged Thor to do something and hell, he would. 

The blond got up from the table, excusing himself and grabbing his backpack, quickly walking over to Loki and Steve. He could see that Loki was trying not to grin sardonically. 

"Hey, Thor," Steve greeted him, his arm retreating from Loki's waist. Smart boy. 

"Oh hello, brother," Loki drawled, batting his eyes innocently. 

"Hey. Steve, would you mind if I stole Loki for a second? A family matter." 

Steve shrugged, already turning away from them and Thor grabbed his brother's wrist forcefully.

"You're hurting me, Thor," Loki said, not sounding like he was in pain, at all. 

But Thor didn't answer, didn't react to Loki. Not yet.  
Instead, he pulled his brother along with him, not caring about the few looks he got from other kids in the hall. Thor only stopped when they reached the boy's bathroom and he shoved his brother in. 

"Discussing a family matter on the toilet?" 

Loki rose an eyebrow, the corner of his lips turning up. Thor looked at him and he knew that Loki knew what was coming. He could see it in the way Loki's eyes were widened in anticipation. 

"Oh no, we won't be doing much talking."

"No? And why is that?" 

Loki put his hand to the side of Thor's neck, stepping closer so that their bodies were pressed together. 

"You know why." Thor put his arms around Loki's waist, just like Steve did. At that thought, Thor's hands already found their way to Loki's ass, grabbing the buttocks fiercely, eliciting a moan. It'd be the first of many that hour. 

"How many times have I told you that you're not supposed to flirt with other guys. How many times have I told you to stay away from my friends because they all want to fuck you like the wild animals that they are? Huh, baby, how many times have I told you that?"

Loki looked into Thor's eyes for a short moment before he let his tongue trace over his brother's neck, probably tasting salt and smelling Thor's cologne. 

"I don't remember how many times you've told me. Maybe you need to remind me again." 

Thor didn't hesitate. He kissed Loki, not bothering to deepen the kiss but going all in at once. His tongue was exploring Loki's mouth like they've done at least a hundred times before but this time it wasn't at home. 

Thor's hands gripped Loki's hips, certainly leaving bruises. He directed the black-haired boy into one of the stalls, closing the door when both of them were in the small space, to grant them a tang of privacy. 

"Do you really want me to remind you? Here?" 

Thor took a moment to look into Loki's eyes searching for any indications that he wasn't fully willing to fuck in the school's bathroom.   
He couldn't find anything. Loki was just staring at him expectantly, already panting lightly. 

Thor didn't do anything, waiting for the other boy to do anything on his own and Loki sighed. 

"Thor, we have about twenty minutes left. So if you'd be so kind to just fuck me already." 

These words sent blood rushing straight down to his cock. They'd discovered some time ago that Loki had a bit of a submissive side beside him being bratty and cheeky all the time.   
Thor had also discovered that he liked hearing Loki beg. 

"Tell me what you want me to do." 

Loki sighed again but this time it had a frustrated sound to it. He let his hands roam Thor's muscular abdomen. When they were at home, either in Loki or Thor's bed, Loki would kiss and lick every single spot of that perfect abdomen but now they were pressed for time. 

"I want you, brother, to open me with your fingers and I want you to only use your spit, fuck me hard and roughly. I want to feel you, Thor. Fuck me so hard that I can barely sit down in maths. Please, Thor, just fuck me." 

That was definitely enough for Thor, not that he hadn't been hard already. He nodded dumbly, his eyes fixated on Loki's dilated pupils. 

"God, why are you so slow sometimes?" Loki asked impatiently and then he started unbuckling his jeans, pushing down said jeans and his boxers afterward, revealing his already throbbing cock. 

Thor cast a glance on his brother's cock, licking his lips unconsciously. Loki had a nice cock. It was circumcised, the tip colored a pretty red, waiting to be touched.

God, how he'd love to taste the pretty prick, make his baby brother moan and writhe. 

"You know, I have lube in my backpack," Thor said, already on his way to reach for the small bottle when Loki grabbed his wrist and placed his hand on Loki's cock. 

"And you know that I like it rough. I'm serious Thor, we don't have a lot of time and I'd like to come at least once before I leave this bathroom," Loki pressed and before his brother could respond, he was clashing their lips together in a hungry kiss. 

Then, Thor finally stopped worrying and he kissed back as fiercely, biting Loki's lower lip, making sure that it'd be swollen soon enough. 

They didn't kiss for more than about 30 seconds before Thor guided Loki to turn around. They'd fucked against a wall before, in multiple positions actually, so Loki knew what he had to do to be comfortable. 

The black-haired boy braced himself against the wall of the bathroom, wiggling his ass to tease and get Thor to move. 

Thor started to stroke himself and was about to spit into his hand when he had a better idea of how to get his fingers wet. 

He reached around to Loki's mouth who didn't need a single second to take the digits into his mouth sucking them greedily. 

"You need to get my cock wet, too, baby." 

Loki hummed and when he turned around and got on his knees, Thor could see him roll his eyes. Impatient as always.

The younger brother put his hands on Thor's strong thighs and the blond's hands found their way into Loki's hair quickly. 

Loki didn't go gradually, he just took Thor all the way without gagging which still surprised the older. Thor's cock's big. 

He could barely suppress a moan when his cock was engulfed in the wet heat of Loki's mouth. His brother was doing a lot of tongue swirling since he was only blowing him for another purpose right now. 

Loki was just about to take his mouth off of Thor's cock when Thor heard the bathroom door open and his heart _almost_ stopped. His hands in Loki's hair stopped though, keeping the boy's head down and thus on Thor's cock. 

They stilled completely, Loki breathing loudly through his nose, Thor panting and praying to god that the guy was just here to wash his hands. He wasn't.   
They heard him unzipping his pants and they heard him piss and maybe he heard Loki gag. 

Thor realized pretty late that his brother was half-choking on his cock. It was fucking hot though, when Loki glared up at him like that, tears in his eyes from the cock that had been all the way down his throat just moments ago. 

Loki got up from his knees, his bones popping in the process. He then turned around, bracing himself against the wall, standing in the way he stood before. 

He then looked back at his brother, his eyes focused on the stiff cock of his brother and Thor frowned back at him. 

Loki rolled his eyes again, his hands coming to his ass, spreading his cheeks and Thor's mouth fell open and he motioned to the stall next to theirs. Loki shrugged. 

The boy in the other stall flushed the toilet and Loki used the moment to murmur hoarsely into Thor's ear, "Fuck me, now. Like that, don't prep me, I want it that way." 

The blond didn't need to be told twice. 

He stroked his wet cock a few more times before he started pressing the fat head to Loki's entrance. In the time that happened, the other boy had left the bathroom. 

"God, that was close," Loki breathed out, laughing shakingly. Thor didn't listen, too busy to prepare to fuck his brother senseless. 

"This is going to hurt." 

Thor pushed in, the process going roughly since only Thor's cock was wet with Loki's spit and not the younger one's hole. 

Loki hissed when it happened, his face grimacing in pain but he loved every second of it. Thor didn't move, giving his brother time to adjust. He cast a glance at his watch, seeing that they had less than ten minutes left. 

"Thor! Fuck me. I like it when it hurts, come on," Loki demanded, pressing himself back into Thor, moaning when the pleasant pain through his insides. 

Thor put his hands on Loki's hips again, steadying himself and he slowly started to push further in, biting his lips hard to not groan or grunt loudly. 

After a minute or so, Thor started moving faster, rougher, finally giving Loki what he wanted. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh was absurdly loud in the room. 

When his little brother started to moan obscenely, Thor shoved his fingers into Loki's mouth again, trying to muffle his sounds which actually worked. He was kind of sure, that Loki would suck on almost everything you put into his mouth. 

"'Tsh mh," Loki murmured around Thor's fingers, biting them softly to get them out of his mouth. 

"What?" 

Thor wasn't even sure if he had said that single word as all of his thoughts were clouded by the thoughts of his cock in Loki's incredibly _tight_ hole that he was fucking so thoroughly.   
Loki repeated himself, anyway. 

"Touch me." 

Thor reached his hand around to Loki's cock, fondling his balls for a second before he started pumping him in earnest. 

"Fuck, Thor, yes. Fuck me harder." 

The thought that there could be kids coming in and hearing them every second, left Thor's head as he began pounding into Loki even harder while stroking his cock. He leaned forward and kissed Loki's neck sloppily, leaving a hickey on the pale skin. 

_Rrrrrrrrrrring_. 

"Fuck," Thor grunted, pulling out of Loki before thrusting in as hard as he could, making his brother scream out. 

"I'm gonna- I'm g-gonna-"

"Me too," Thor agreed, stroking his little brother's cock until Loki was orgasming, his come spurting all over the toilet and some hitting the wall, too.

As Loki's hole was clenching on Thor's cock, the blond came, too, cumming in his brother's ass, filling him with his semen. 

The black-haired boy took a deep breath and waited for Thor to pull out of him which he did not long after. They had classes to got to, after all.

"Okay, alright. Shit," Loki panted. He wanted to pull up his pants but he was afraid of falling over if he'd bend down so he just leaned against Thor who was breathing as heavily. 

"We should go to our classes." 

Thor buckled up his pants before he helped his brother to put on his jeans again. He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he opened the door of the stall and stepped out. 

He looked at his brother who looked at himself through the bathroom mirror.

"I look like shit." 

Thor chuckled, picking up his backpack, thinking that his brother just looked gorgeous. 

"No, Loki, you look like someone who just got fucked."

And Loki rolled his eyes again. 

"I gotta go. Mr. Stark is going to kill me if I come later than ten minutes," Loki said, ruffling his hair up some more, making it look cute, somehow. 

"Text me later?"

Thor knew that they'd see again after his football practice, at home but as he saw Loki stalking out of the bathroom on shaky legs, he was worried again. 

Loki only hummed, leaving his brother on his own. 

-

_How do you feel??_ Thor texted his brother as he sat in the locker room with all the other jocks, waiting for practice to start. 

A reply came within seconds. 

_My ass hurts so much, I have a free period on Friday morning tho ;)_

_PS: there's cum leaking out of my ass_

Thor chuckled but didn't have the time to reply as Steve sat down next to him. 

"You know, I kinda think your brother likes me," he said and Thor burst into laughter at that, grinning at a very confused Steve for the rest of practice. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Steve in here is not Steve Rogers but the Steve from my driving school who always grins when I crack my knuckles in the back of the class. The Steve that's always as done when our teacher asks us questions and the Steve that's as annoyed to be there as me. I love you, Steve. Please, stop talking to the beautiful girl in front of you. I know she's easier to reach but I'm literally staring at you 3 hours every fucking lesson. Don't make me break my own fingers to get your attention. I wrote this for you, Steve -


End file.
